Tissue engineering can involve generating a synthetic scaffold and seeding the scaffold to produce an engineered tissue that can be implanted into a subject. Different techniques have been used for producing synthetic scaffolds, including nanofiber assembly, casting, printing, physical spraying (e.g., using pumps and syringes), electrospinning, electrospraying, and other techniques for depositing one or more natural or synthetic polymers or fibers to form a scaffold having a suitable shape and size for transplanting into a subject (e.g., a human subject, for example, in need of a tissue or organ transplant).